tack_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Robinson (Post-Ascension)
"Surely you jest, Paul. Do you know who I am? I am no longer Seth. I am much more than a Robinson. I am no longer bound and chained by Hamumu. I am which burns the wick of humanity into nothing more than ash. Now perish with the rest of your kind, worm! SETH ART, BLACK HELL HOLD!" -Seth to Paul, Episode 399 Seth "Hellking" Robinson or "Hamumu's Boyfriend" is the Assassin King of the Nine Hell Kings, Creator of Growtopia, Gamer, Father of Cosmo and former lover of both Mike Hommel and Akiko. He is also the Ringleader of the Bartholemew Tribe in the Punchy's Circumcision OVA. Profile Seth Robinson, is one of 20 children "born" from Ayana Prime (not to be mistaken for Ayana) who were destined to be leaders, and is one of 12 to survive Ayana Prime's child feeding ceremony. After the events of The War of the 1900 kings Seth lost his memories and settled down in Japan where he soon met and began dating Mike Hommel / Hamumu where they had Gay Sex and soon gave birth to a boy named Growtopia. Seth discovered Gaming and begun moderating the game along Mike. Seth and Hamumu soon had to cover up their gay marriage after Obama found out god (Not to be confused with Punchy) was not real. After being payed off by Ubisoft and being banned from Twitter Seth was contacted by his brother Horus and reminded of his true purpose. Seth soon slaughtered both Akiko Robinson and Cosmo Robinson and retreated to the forest to meet again with The Slayer 7, continuing their plan to assassinate Punchy. Seth soon had his Ass Eaten by Big Yoshi and was assumed deceased and Bisexual until the Nine Hell Kings rose to power in Tibet. Seth was soon chosen as the Assassin King and battled in China until being sent to Abu Dhabi and forced to eat Nekorei's "Juicy Penispop" until escaping to create the Chimpassniggas. Seth later awoke his skills as an egyptian god and went mad with power, killing Kevin James, Urkel, Grumpy Cat and Cocksucking Ron Weasley assnigga 19 in a single ejaculation. Seth was finally confronted by Paul who battled and had Gay Sex with Seth, reminding Seth of his roots. In a time of weakness, Ayana took the opportunity to seal her brother away into the deepest layer of the Vore Dimension, Layer 238. Seth has not been seen since. Group connections Growtopia Staff Seth is the creator of Growtopia who rules alongside Hamumu. He is also Heroman. During this time Seth is the pacifist ruler of Growtopia and leader of the Staff team. This is expanded more on in Seth Robinson (Pre-Ascension) The Slayer 7 The Slayer 7 is a group comprised of 7 of Ayana Prime's "children" where they seek to win War of the 1800 and claim ownership over Punchy's House and the highly revered Crescent blade of the N'thta'la rising moon. Seth is the 3rd Slayer, and the Assassin highest skilled in Cockcombat. Seth is defeated by Punchy after having his Intestines reversed, sending poop out his mouth. Seth is soon finished off by Big Yoshi who eats his ass so hard, Seth becomes Bisexual. Nine hell kings Seth is the 9th Hellking, which is also where he got his middle name after being shot to death by XXXTENTACION's shooter. Seth rules over China during this time aswell. Seth also uses his skills of Assassinations from his time in The Slayer 7 and here elevates them into skills of Gay assassination. Seth in this group is said to have a highly sexual relation with Berserker king Julian Assange, the creator of Wikileaks. Chimpassniggas Seth is one of the founding members of the Chimpassniggas and became the guardian of the final floor after receiving the N word pass from Black people. Seth learned the power of domestic abuse during this time and beat the fuck out of his concubines, but mostly just Dilavni. Fuck that guy. Abilities * Gaming * Freezing * Duct Taping * Cursing others to HELL * Banning * Kicking * Homosexuality * Cock Combat * Changing height at will * Assassination * Gay Assassination * Cum chuggling * Force-shitting * Extreme speed * Ice breath * Hibernation * Mpreg * Chewing * Beatboxing * Penisplants * OOGATAKABUINGUBAU * Form changes Form Changes Baby seth - Baby ass nigga Seth (Base) - Growtopia moderator Seth (Half-god hero) - Half god Seth (God) - Egyptian god ass bitch Seth (BLANCO) - Seth goes bald and his penis grows 12 inches. Seth (GAY BLANCO) - Seth goes bald and his penis shrinks 12 inches. Seth (HELLBORN) - Seth goes bald and his penis Se- and his penis